The present invention relates to a board game, and more particularly to a board game that is designed to enhance a player's knowledge of the concepts and decisions involved in good business practices.
At present there are known a number of different types of board games. Some of these games are designed strictly for the purpose of providing entertainment for those persons who participate in the game, whereas other board games are intended to educate the players about a particular subject as well as provide a form of entertainment. Games of this latter type are generally structured so that a player's success at competing with fellow players is dependent upon his ability to master the subject matter that the game is designed to teach. The present invention is directed to a board game of this type.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel educational board game that is directed to the subject of current good business processes.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a novel board game that provides a palyer with insight into good business practices as they are affected by such factors as equipment and facilities, product and quality control, records, organization, and packaging, as well as more general considerations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel board game that can be played at various levels in accordance with the bakcground and skills of the individual players.
A preferred embodiment of a board game implementing the objectives of the present invention is described in detail hereinafter with references to the accompanying drawings.